John and Catra
by MovieVillain
Summary: "How do you solve a problem?" Catra asked. "I kill them," John responds as he cocks his gun. (Or, John and Catra meet with each other and team up to set things right with the wrong they brought upon themselves. Post Parabellum and season 3, respectively.)
1. The Merciful Assassin

The Administrator is about to head on home for the night after a long day of work. He has heard from the High Table that Winston has killed John Wick and that the Continental is being reconsecrated.

Just as he is about to enter his car, car lights shine upon him and someone came out of the vehicle. The look on his face is in shock as if he knows who came out.

"You're supposed to be dead!" he exclaimed with fear.

A few minutes later, he wakes up to find himself in a dark room hanging through the chains, not to mention shirtless. The same person who dragged him into the place entered.

"Let's talk."

"Stay away from me, Wick," the Adminstrator yelled. "I have friends, you know!"

"Let's talk about your friends," John suggested.

"Make your own friends, buddy. I'm not saying anything. I talk to you, they will kill me."

"If you don't help me, I will kill you now."

John proceeds to flick on his forehead, which hurt the Administrator a little.

"The High Table is a top-secret organization. They tell me nothing!" the latter exclaimed.

"Nothing?" John is not convinced of what he is telling him. "They did everything for you. They paid you to do their bidding. You followed their orders without question. You should know something."

At that moment, he started turning on the blowtorch.

"What's the torch for?" the Administrator asked with fear on his face.

"For my experiment," John replied ominously. "It won't hurt at first. It's too hot, you see? The flame sears the nerve endings shut, killing them. You'll go into shock... and all you'll feel is... cold. Isn't science fun?"

He then gives him a little push to his forearm, which hurts him a little more.

"I don't know shit!" the Administrator begged.

"I think you'll smell burning meat, and then... then it'll hurt," John added.

"I swear I'm telling the truth!"

Not convinced of his claim, John proceeds with the torture as he burns the steak to simulate the burning and pokes the Administrator's back. As expected, he yelled in pain as if he thinks John is burning his back.

"Son of a bitch!" the Administrator yelled before John continues to poke his back and making him believe he is trying to burn his back.

Anyway, his agonizing screams reach outside the room where the Bowery King and Tick Tock Man are hearing them.

"Looks like John is doing a good job with torturing the poor bastard," the former smirked.

"Yeah, he is," the latter agreed on that one.

"In no time, we'll get the names of the High Table members, and we will take them down."

Back inside the room...

"Smell that? Maybe I'm burning off some of your fat," John continues the torture.

"I'll tell you anything! Anything you wanna know, including the members of the High Table!" the Administrator has given in to his demands.

"That's a good boy," he smirked.

The Administrator started telling him everything about the High Table, including its members. John started writing down notes, and once he is finished, he gave him a little push to his back.

"For the love of God!" John shoves a popsicle to his mouth before he could finish his statement. Next, he lets him go from the chains holding him. The Administrator saw the burning steak, making him realize that his torture towards him is fake. "You really are a nice guy despite being an assassin," he smiled.

"Thanks..." John smiled in return.

"So what are you gonna do? Walk straight up to the Elder and blowtorch him, along with the other leaders?"

"That's the idea, but I have something better."

John throws a camera to the Administrator, and the latter catches it.

"Guess what? You're gonna help me, unless you want to continue being a slave for the High Table for the rest of your life."

"After what happened, I think I should join you in your quest to take down the High Table."

"Good..."

They went out of the room where the Bowery King and Tick Tock Man are waiting.

"Good job for making this man crack, John," the former grinned.

"Yes, I did crack, thanks to him. At the same, I chose to join you guys in taking down the High Table," the Administrator admitted.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" the Bowery King asked John.

"Yes, we can. After all, he's not a fighter, so I don't see anything harmful from him," was the reply.

"If you say so... Welcome to the club."

It was then that the King shook hands with the Administrator. He is glad that with his help, he can take down the High Table and gain the freedom he and the people around him, including John, the freedom they deserved.

Just then, they heard a crackling sound which combined with lightning.

"What the hell is that?" Tick Tock Man asked.

"It's coming from outside," the Bowery King said as they ran outside to see a blue circle coming out of the night sky.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's a portal," John said calmly.

Just then, something fell out of it. Or rather someone fell out of it. It reveals some female anthropomorphic cat wearing clothes that were unfamiliar to them.

"It's a catgirl," John said. "It looks like she is from another world. Somehow, she entered our world unconscious."

"And she's wounded," Tick Tock Man examined her closely to see a wound coming from her chest and back.

"Perhaps we should treat her and ask her some questions, then," the Bowery King suggested.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? I got the idea of this chapter from that part in the Punisher movie starring Thomas Jane, except for the fact that the Administrator is not hanging upside down.**


	2. The Repentant Cat

In Etheria, Catra is having another day to do her job as Force Captain of the Horde, but she doesn't feel motivated herself.

Not with the glare Adora gave her on that fateful day. It's not something she could erase from her mind easily. In fact, she's been having nightmares about it. It scared her, knowing the fact that this is the moment Adora has completely given up on her. She thought back on the relationships she had lost, not just hers. She thought back of tasering Entrapta and sending her to Beast Island, and then threatening Scorpia of the same fate.

She had lost everything.

She has no one to blame but herself.

That was from two days ago.

Hordak eventually found out the truth regarding Entrapta, so he strangled her with the strength of his armor and is ready to sentence her to her death for lying to him. However, this punishment is being halted by the arrival of Horde Prime, who finds her useful regardless of what she did. He and Hordak share the same species. Anyway, Prime is now the leader of the throne, and Hordak is fine with this.

Knowing very well that this ascension brings more danger, Scorpia has left the Horde to search for her own refuge. Of course, with Catra having threatened her from that day has really destroyed their relationship. Regardless, Prime finds that for the best, so he ordered his little brother to not pursue her. He also gave him the order to bring Entrapta back from Beast Island as he finds her scientific mind useful for their cause.

One day, they attacked a random village. Horde Prime targeted a single villager, and he imprisons him at his own house.

"Burn it."

"What?!" Catra couldn't believe what she has heard from him. Sure she attacks villages, but she never kills them. Anyway, the poor guy has a family inside, including a baby.

"Until it smoulders, these people will need to learn how to fear us and must be made examples of," Prime gives her a fire lit torch.

"With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent."

"But you were trained to follow orders."

The threat coming from him is thinly veiled. Catra couldn't believe what this guy is capable of; he's worse than Hordak. With no time to waste, she douses the torch in a barrel of water, refusing to follow his command.

"Insolent coward!" Prime sneered, and he gets another torch from one of his soldiers as its flames touched the house, burning it in an instant.

This act horrifies Catra, and she immediately goes inside the house by jumping to its window. After two seconds, she came out of it with the villager and his family before the building went down in flames.

It felt good.

How good it is to do something the Horde would find offensive.

She smiled after saving the family from meeting their deaths. Before long, she took out a folded paper from her leggings.

"Give this to Adora, please. She's in Bright Moon," she told the little girl with pleading eyes, and she nodded at her request as she and the family left the area. Before long, a Horde soldier hits Catra in the head with the barrel of his rifle as she gets restrained by the other soldiers.

"The sentence for insubordination is death," Prime snarled while in his hovercraft. "Such a pity. You threw away a promising career."

"Consider it my highest honor, sir," Catra growled. She is not even afraid that she will be beheaded for daring to defy the Horde. In fact, she wanted to die for all that she did, including with the portal which is the moment she lost Adora forever.

Just then, one of the villagers threw a rock at the vehicle, sending Prime speeding forward and crashing down the water tower. This got the two soldiers restraining her distracted, allowing Catra to scratch their armor and running to the vehicle to pilot it herself to escape.

"Get her! And don't hit my hovercraft!" Horde Prime ordered as his soldiers fire their guns on her direction. As she reaches the the bridge, she got shot in the back as it went straight from there to her chest. This sends her falling down the river. The soldiers continuing firing there to make sure she is good as dead. "Don't waste your ammo. Let the traitor rot in her watery grave!"

With this, he takes his leave from the area.

Three hours later, the family that Catra saved went to the castle of Bright Moon in their greeting of its new queen, Glimmer. They saw Adora entering the hallway and boy, does she look tired? Ever since the sacrifice of its previous queen Angella following the incident with the portal, Glimmer has ascended to the throne. On the top of that, Bow became her advisor. Since then, Adora is doing solo missions on her own without any of the two backing her up.

"You're Adora?" the little girl approached the blonde.

"Uh, yes?" was her reply, looking confused.

"This is for you," she gave her the folded paper before she took her leave alongside her family.

"Wonder what was that all about?" Bow asked, looking confused.

"I'm not sure," Adora said as she opens the folded paper to read what's written on it.

_Hey Adora,_

_By the time you read this, I'm dead. In circumstances, I do not know. If I were to die this soon, then I will accept it. I deserve it for trying to destroy all of Etheria with the portal. At least we don't have to fight each other to our deaths._

_I just wanna say I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for not joining you with the Rebellion, and not being there when you needed me. I'm sorry for not being your best friend. My biggest regret is the moment where I think I lost you forever when you gave me that look in your eyes during the incident with the portal. I just hope you'll have it in your heart to forgive me. From now on, I don't wanna miss another chance to be with you. If you let me, I'll be the best friend you once knew and loved._

_Good luck winning this war without me. Also, when you came across Scorpia and Entrapta at some point, tell them I'm sorry.  
_

_With love._

_\- Catra_

The more and more she reads the letter, Adora felt the words in the heartwrenching message hit her in the gut. Her eyes are filled with tears, and she went down to her knees, crying harder from what she read.

"Adora?" Glimmer is confused as she stands up from her throne as she and Bow tried to comfort her. "What are you crying about?" she grabs the letter from her hands and started reading it alongside Bow. "Oh no..." she reacted.

"This can't be," Bow reacted.

Now understanding what Adora is crying about from the moment she read the letter, all the two can do is comfort her. Normally Glimmer would find the news as a good thing considering who is indirectly responsible for her mother having to sacrifice herself to fix reality, but with Adora sad about it, she couldn't bring herself to react in the way she originally intended.

"Catra..." she cried with more tears, knowing fully well that she will have to live the rest of her life remembering the glare that she gave her former friend on that day and that she died believing she hated her. "What have I done?"

Meanwhile, Catra is seen in underwater on that same bridge she fell after getting shot at, and regret is on her face.

_I guess this is it. It's best for me to die like this._

_I'm sorry for everything, Adora._

_At least I go down not fighting you to the very end._

_Hope you and the Rebellion can win this war without me being a part of it._

After collecting her thoughts, she closed her eyes as she accepted her impending death. Just then, a portal appeared by the river and it consumed her.

* * *

**Author's Note: And this is how Catra ended up on Earth where she meets John Wick. The first half of their adventure will be on Earth as they teamed up to take down the High Table, and the second half of their adventure will be on Etheria as they teamed up to take down the Horde. Anyway, Catra's "death" is so heartwrenching, even to Adora.  
**


	3. Alliance

"Adora!"

Catra woke up screaming her former best friend's name, having that nightmare about her glare again. As she breathed harder, she looked at her surroundings and she finds herself on a bed.

"Where? Where am I?" she asked. She felt a bit of pain from her wound that came from her back and chest, but she saw a white bandage cloth covering both parts in order to heal them.

"You're on Earth. We found you falling from the sky through some portal, and you're wounded so we helped you recover," John responds as he enters the room. At least his dog is being calm in seeing her. After all, he doesn't sense anything bad about her. If possible, they can be great friends, breaking the archetype between cats and dogs in terms of their relationship. As his guest heard about her wound, she touched the cloth that covered it. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he even proved this by putting his gun at the drawer near her.

"Y-You're not?" Catra asked with confusion.

"No, I'm not," and that's the truth. "By the way, my name is John Wick, but you can call me John."

"I'm Catra."

"Nice to meet you, Catra," John takes a seat next to her. "I know you're from a world that's different from mine. Can you tell me what's going on in that world you're from?"

"I don't know. I don't wanna talk about it," she said, unsure in her voice.

"You can trust me. I know about fantasy worlds, and I'm open to them."

"Well, okay. It all started two days ago..."

She told him about what had happened in Etheria. Once again, she got into another fight with Adora, her former best friend which culminated in her attempting to destroy all of Etheria with the portal just to win against her, considering her envy towards her for always getting what she wanted. Of course she told him about her being She-Ra, the legendary princess fighting for the Rebellion. Anyway, the last time she saw her, she gave her that glare, signifying the fact that Adora is done getting through her. Therefore, their friendship is dead.

What had happened had scared her. She started to lose hope in what she did. That became the first time she realized that everything happening around her is her own fault. Anyway, the organization she worked for, the Horde, has a new leader called Horde Prime and he is worse than its first leader, Hordak. When Prime ordered her to burn down a house with the villager and his family inside it, she rebelled against him and tried to flee from him, only to get shot with something at the back which also pierced through her chest and sent falling down the river. She lost consciousness afterwards before she woke up to find herself in a different world.

"I see… So that's what happened before you got here," John commented and it shows how quickly accepting he is in the new information regarding the other world.

"Yeah, that's what happened," Catra nodded.

"It was harsh regarding that look Adora gave you on that day when she fixed reality. That's nothing compared to my case with Winston."

"Winston? Who's that?"

"He's the manager of the Continental Hotel of this city, and he was my friend."

"Was? What did he do to you?"

"Well, for starters, I was ordered to kill him by the leader of the High Table. If I do that, then I would be free of that bounty and have my life back. When I got to him, I didn't kill him, and so I defended him from the High Table going after him. During parlay, how does he pay me in return for not trying to kill him? He shot me repeatedly and sent me falling off the Continental rooftop. It's lucky that I survived this."

"Wow, how lucky you are," Catra commented.

"The Bowery King took me in, and that's how I'm here, helping him take down the High Table," John concluded.

"You're an assassin, aren't you?" Catra guessed right.

"Yes, I am. A retired assassin," John nodded. "I was supposed to be out of the game but circumstances forced me back into the life I left," he saw the uneasiness in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I may be an assassin, but I don't kill innocent people. I believe your innocent and your story proves it. Also, my dog isn't hostile towards you. He doesn't sense anything evil from you."

"Why thank you. That's… nice."

The two paused for a second before continuing on with their conversation.

"So, what are you gonna do now? Now that you're in my world, that is," John breaks the silence.

"I don't know. What's the point of living when your best friend hates you now?" Catra responded with depression on her face.

"Well, you can join our little rebellion," he suggested.

"What?" she is surprised.

"After hearing your story with what happened to you in your world, I figured that you and I are not so different even if we have different paths. There's still a chance for you to set things right with Adora, and this is it. Will you help me take down the High Table?"

John extended his hand, and Catra accepted it.

"Yes, I will help you. If we ever get the chance to go to Etheria, will you help me take down the Horde?" she asked in return.

"Yes, I will," John responded.

After they shook hands as a sign of their alliance, John left the room so that Catra can rest.

"Well, what do you guys think?" he asked the Bowery King and Tick Tock Man right outside.

"I think we can have her as our new ally," the King responded with a smile on his face.

"Same here," Tick Tock nodded.

"Why not? I love cats," the Administrator added.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another planet far, far away from Earth…

"Your Majesty!" the Magicat known as Olivia called for her queen. "I received transmission from the portal that was open from a planet called Etheria."

"What do you think of it, Olivia?" C'yra asked.

"I think it came from the one that was your child, my queen."

Upon hearing this news has not only shocked her, but also her family. Her husband, Felix is baffled by the news of his daughter returning. Her oldest daughter, Emily has the same reaction. She waited for a long time to meet her younger sister.

"Where… Where is she?" C'yra asked the next question.

"From a planet in a galaxy far, far away from Etheria called Terra. Or Earth as that's what it's recently called."

"Then we should head course to Earth and bring her back here. Prepare the portal!"

* * *

**Author: Of course I'm going to include**** 'Catra is the princess of the Magicats' plot. I just hope that AJ Michalka's big sister, Aly would appear in the show as Catra's big sister. That could help out more in her redemption arc in the next season or so.  
**


	4. First Mission

Two weeks later…

"I never thought I'm gonna be an assassin just like John," Catra chuckled on what she's going to become. In fact, she wears a purple suit to prove it. It's different from the purple suit she wore back at the Princess Prom in Etheria due to her shirt being purple as well. At least she gets to keep her headgear.

"Well, John and I talked about what your role should be. After everything you did for us in the past two weeks, I think it's time for you to fight in the frontline alongside him," the Bowery King admitted.

"Oh, okay."

"You're going to be his partner."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Are you ready for our first mission together, Catra?" John enters the office where she and the Bowery King were just conversing. The catgirl nodded with confidence.

While driving a new car that he has stolen from one of his raids, John tells Catra of their mission. They're going to rob the Continental of its money.

"I wonder how's the Administrator doing," she wondered.

"Oh, him? He's continuing his work for the High Table, but he is secretly working for us now. He'll be sending us files on the locations owned by the High Table and we strike them to lure out the leaders. Of course we're going to have ourselves some shootouts from here on there when there's going to be a lot of men coming to defend them," he explained.

They went their way to the Continental Hotel but through the back door.

"How do you solve a problem?" Catra asked.

"I kill them," John responded as he cocks his gun.

Getting inside, he grabs one money launderer that arrived through the elevator and tosses him aside. At least that knocked him out cold. The launderer's companion came by to see him on the ground. Before he could do anything else, Catra jumps onto his head and sends a kick to knock him down to the ground. Afterwards, she grabs his keycard that was on his neck.

John gives her a thumbs up for that performance, and she grinned in return.

With the keycard, they gained access to the elevator, as well as the room where the vault is. Three money launderers are present to clean the money that was used in assassinations. Sure there are golden coins that are mainly used in the mob's lifestyle, but at least they get to keep paper money secretly. Anyway, John grabs the third launderer's pan as he is slurping some soup while doing his job. As soon as he noticed his pan is missing, the hitman spills all what's in it towards him and hits him in the head with it to knock him out. The other two are about to go for their guns, but John pointed his gun first which stopped them, along with Catra behind them to point her gun at them.

"Get up. Wheel the money out," John said coldly.

The two money launderers wheeled all of the money to the nearby glass window of the floor as he ordered. Next, he opens his briefcase which is empty and pushes it below the ground.

"Fill that up," he ordered. Whatever money is there on the briefcase will be for him and Catra, and that the rest of it will go to the people below. At least they managed to get some gold coins as well. While she points her gun to keep the two launderers grounded, he uses a glass cutter to cut a circle through the glass.

"You know whose money this is, Mr. Wick? You know whose building this is?" one launderer asked. It seems that he and his buddy have heard of him.

"Winston's," John responded.

"He's gonna fuck your life up," the other launderer declared.

"Oh believe me, he already did," John said as he pulls the circular glass shard off. He then proceeds to point his gun to the two launderers. "Now, out the window."

"What?" the first launderer asked indignant.

"Didn't you hear what he said?" Catra cocks her gun. "He said, 'out the window'," she threatened.

"And who is that?" the second launderer asked about her.

"That's Catra, and she's my partner," John answered in a simple tone.

* * *

Below the ground floor of the Continental, Winston is doing his usual job as the manager, and Charon is doing the same as the concierge. Just then, they heard a car screeching from outside, but they brushed it off as if there's no problem. However, a bump is being heard next and a lot of employees inside are running outside screaming, along with the ordinary people. Confused, Winston and Charon have decided to head out to see what the commotion is about.

As they ran outside, they saw lots and lots of dollars dropping from above and the people trying to get them. They saw a taxi crashing onto the same car and the driver peeked out of the window to try and get some dollars for himself.

"If I didn't know any better, John must have taken your 'betrayal' really well," Charon smirked. Winston nodded in silence from the comment, feeling like he deserved the punishment. Although he gave John a reason to fight the High Table after that stunt he pulled at the Continental rooftop, he didn't expect it to bite him in the ass at the same time.

Anyway, the surviving hotel staff saw what happened and returned inside to see how did this happen. Just then, they saw two unexpected visitors confronting them.

"Good business, murder? Did the High Table pay for each one, or do they get a group-rate discount?" John asked, carrying the briefcase filled with money for himself and Catra. Anyway, they couldn't believe he survived the attempt on his life from Winston as they heard it from his conversation with the Adjudicator while they're repairing the hotel due to it being reconsecrated. As John and Catra take steps forward, the staff took steps back.

Their first shootout together is about to start.

The first half of the staff are about to draw their guns, but John quickly decimates them with shots from his pistol. Like his previous confrontations, he shot some of them in the head, and a few in the chest. Catra is doing the same thing when she confronted the second half of the staff. Guess her training under John's tutelage really paid off.

"Jonathan..." Winston comes inside alongside Charon to see the massacre done to his hotel.

"Winston..." John said in a simple tone. "Charon..."

"Nice to see you back, John," the concierge smiled on seeing him.

"Jonathan, you know I never meant to betray you back there in the rooftop, right?" the manager asked without fear.

"I know," John acknowledged. "I understand why you did it, so I forgive you for it. However, I can't overlook it, and so I do what I did just now. Of course I have help from my partner here," he showed Catra to them.

"They got you there, sir," Charon smirked at Winston, then he greeted the catgirl. "Nice to meet you. I'm Charon."

"I'm Catra," she introduced herself in return.

"Winston, would you care to explain why your money...?" the Adjudicator arrives in a huff to see what is happening outside the Continental before her expression turned into fear from seeing the man whom she didn't expect to have survived their encounter back at the Continental rooftop. "Holy shit!"

Before they could call on their cellphone for backup, Catra scratches their face with her claws and sends a kick forward to throw them off. Next, John walks forward.

"John Wick... I didn't expect you to survive our last encounter," they muttered. "You're dead, you hear me? They will hunt you...!"

As Winston would have expected, John shoots a bullet through their head before their threat towards him is finished. That's another High Table member down. After all, he did gun down Santino, who was a member of the High Table having this position gained from the death of his sister, Gianna.

"So how much it's gonna cost me to get out of this?" the manager asked.

"For that stunt you pulled in the rooftop, you lose your money. Don't worry, you'll get it all back," John reassured him.

"How?"

"When Catra and I came here, we already gave you an hour head start. Now it's less."

Winston sees the irony of those words. It reminded him of telling John that he gave him an hour head start to run before he is declared excommunicated by the High Table as punishment for murdering Santino inside the Continental.

This time, he's on the receiving end.

"You don't mean...?" he realized.

"We're going to blow up the hotel. Hope you have insurance when it goes down," John said bluntly.

"Jonathan, this is madness!" Winston exclaimed.

"Madness?" John points the pistol to his head in fury and started advancing towards him until he is cornered against the wall. "Your little move almost left me for dead, Winston, so consider this as payback," he then calmed down afterwards. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you. Since you're manager again, it will be your job to tell the rest of the High Table that death is coming for them," he looked at Catra, and he considers including her to the fight. "Tell them John Wick and his new partner, Catra, sent their regards."

He takes his leave with Catra, who is carrying the briefcase containing their money inside. They briefly stopped by the door as he faces Winston and Charon.

"Now it's best for you two to leave," he pulls out a remote control from his coat pocket which gives them a warning to run by the backdoor. He and his partner went outside as he presses the button to detonate the explosives at the boiler room.

The Continental Hotel has been consumed by a blazing inferno. At least Winston and Charon made it out alive to see this place get destroyed.

John and Catra went back to the car where it's parked in the front despite their mission begin at the back.

"Now what's next?" she asked.

"We get the briefcase back to the hideout first, then I'll treat you to lunch," he responded.

"Sounds good. I can't wait to eat the food on this planet," Catra said with excitement.

They drove off from the burning hotel; their first mission together is a success.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of this chapter? John and Catra's first mission together is based from the part in The Punisher 2004 film where the Punisher attacks the Saint building, not to mention making raining money for the people to get it.**


	5. Changes for the Better

After delivering the stolen money to the hideout, John and Catra went out to have lunch at McDonald's. As expected, she is staring with confusion on the food she'll be eating.

"This is how you eat a hamburger," John said as he hold up his meal and started taking a bite out of it.

"If that's how you're supposed to eat it, then here it goes," Catra said as she hold up her meal and took a bite out of it. "Oh my, this is delicious!" she said with happiness over her new meal.

"I'm glad you're liking it," John grinned.

"Thanks..." Catra smiled in return, not to mention blushed.

It's been a while since they took a break from all that fighting they went through. They figured that this would be the right time to take a break. Well, at least for a while.

"So, uh, wanna do some fun stuff?" John suggested.

"Oh, okay. What fun stuff do you do on this planet?" Catra asked.

She got her answer when he has decided to take her to an arcade store. In there, they played Time Crisis 4, a light gun shooter game. She couldn't believe how good he is in dodging the enemy shots quickly by pressing on the pedal below. From the position she's in, she is having a hard time playing due to her being able to barely see the screen and step on the pedal at the same time. Realizing this, John steps out of his position to guide her. He even lifted her in the air so that she can fully see the screen while he steps on the pedal to make sure she avoids getting shot at.

Next, they played air hockey. John could barely keep up with how fast Catra is in defending her position. Then again, she is quite good in her agility. Anyway, she won the game. They went through to some stands where they win some tickets. In fact, John is planning to win her a teddy bear, in which he told her to find some comfort in it if she ever misses Adora. Hell, she should even think of the bear as Adora. After all, he went through the same thing on her age when he was depressed. As soon as they got the bear, they saw a sad little girl nearby. Catra has decided to give the prize to her, choosing to sacrifice her own happiness for someone else's. John gave her a thumbs up for that decision.

After spending the whole afternoon in the arcade, it's time for them to go back to the hideout. As night reaches the sky, John tucked Catra in for bed.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," she responded with a smile on her face. John proceeds to caress her head to give her comfort. "You know, I wish I had a father like you."

"Thank you for saying that. I wished to be father, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, after Helen and I got married. We thought about having kids together."

"That never came, did it?"

"Not after she died from cancer."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know the person you loved had already died when I came to this world," Catra apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay. You didn't know about it," John reassured her as he pulls out a picture of himself with his wife from his coat pocket.

"Is that her?" she asked, looking at the photo.

"Yes, it's her," was the reply. "I miss her every day. She was the reason I retired from being an assassin."

"I see... So what made you come back?"

"Let's just say that the son of my previous employer didn't know whose car he stole and the dog he murdered."

"But your dog is alive," Catra said with confusion on her face.

"I meant the one that my wife gave to me before she passed away," John said to clear up on which dog he was talking about.

"And the one here in the hideout isn't the one?"

"No, I just found him on the shelter on one night, and I took him in as Daisy's replacement since then."

"Oh, I see... Wait, that dog's name was Daisy?"

"Yeah, Helen named it."

"And what about the new dog?"

"Still haven't thought about it."

They paused for a second or two.

"Anyway, go to sleep," John said, and Catra followed. He left her room afterwards.

"How nice this is," the Administrator smiled. "I always wanted to get an anthropomorphic cat as a pet."

"I see... Any details on our next mission tomorrow?"

"Right, I'll give you the details."

* * *

The next day...

Catra is seen in the restroom staring at herself in the mirror. Noticing a pair of scissors on the edge of the sink, she picked them up and raised them to her wild mane. She begins cutting her hair.

"Catra, are you ready for our next...?"

Before he could finish his question, John is taken by surprise when he saw Catra cutting her hair short.

"Wow, that is unexpected," he said with a surprised expression on his face.

"Oh, John, I didn't see you there," she noticed him.

"Did you just cut your hair?"

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to separate myself from the darkness. I wanted to change for the better, and this should be it."

"I see... If you're going to do that, then let me do something in return as a sign of wanting to make things right."

In fact, John uses a razor blade to shave off his beard.

"What do you think?" he asked, smiling.

"Well, that's... nice," Catra complimented. "But what about the long hair on your head?"

"I think I'll keep it. I like this hairstyle. After all, it defines who I am."

"I see..."

They left the restroom, feeling changed for the better.

* * *

**Author's Note: I've watched the teaser trailer of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power season 4, and it's great. Just imagine what would it be like if John Wick were to be involve in its event which for him took place after Parabellum. What do you think of Catra eating a hamburger? It helps the fact that her voice actress, AJ Michalka, has her favorite food which happens to be burgers.**

**From that chapter onwards, John is clean-shaven and Catra has short hair. As for the former, it's a reminder that Keanu Reeves shaved off his beard for the filming of Bill and Ted 3. At least John gets to keep the long hair on his head, just like Keanu.**


	6. Execution

In the Morocco desert, Winston and Charon were being escorted by the Elder's men. They are going to meet with the Elder himself.

"So Mr. Wick really did a number on you, huh?" the Elder commented on the former's report regarding on what happened yesterday. He is seated on his chair while Winston and Charon were sitting on the surrounding pillows.

"Yeah..." Winston replied as he took a sip of wine. "That he did."

"What did you come here for?"

"He wanted me to send a message."

"To who?"

"To the whole Table."

The Elder listened to what Winston has to say. He was informed that death is coming for the High Table. Of course he can tell that John is going to kill the entire organization. That is so like him, indeed.

"I see... And he didn't act alone on the assault toward the Continental yesterday?" the enigmatic leader asked.

"When I saw him again, he has a partner with him. An anthropomorphic female cat called Catra," Winston responded.

"According to your description of her, it seems she's not from around here, right?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Same here," Charon added.

"This is going to be challenging," the Elder smiled at the conflict happening. "Mr. Wick is going to destroy the Table, and he has a partner to help him do it. I will see through this in the end."

"You know I acknowledged my fealty to you and the Table, right?" Winston asked.

"Aren't you supposed to kill the Boogeyman in order to prove that? That's what the Adjudicator said in their report before their demise, in which I know why they're dead yesterday."

Of course he knew John was responsible for the murder of this member of the High Table.

Not that it mattered anyway as Winston and Charon realize that they're in big trouble.

"Now that you're here, Winston, I'm going to do what Mr. Wick failed to do. I gave him the order to kill you in exchange for his open contract and excommunicado to be lifted, yet he refused to kill you. That means I'll be the one to get my hands dirty here," the Elder said as he stood up from his seat to face Winston.

At that moment, he executed him with a shot to the head from his own pistol. Even Charon is deeply disturbed to see this sight.

"Since Mr. Wick has destroyed the Continental Hotel in New York City and murdered another member of the High Table, double his bounty, and the same goes to his new partner," the Elder ordered his men, and they nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a short chapter featuring neither John nor Catra. Speaking of the latter, I've watched the trailer of She-Ra season 4. The plot twists are amazing. See for yourself.**


End file.
